The Lost Prince
by vintagegamenerd46
Summary: One of my friends gave me an idea based off a picture they found on Deviant Art about what if Demyx's "somebody" was actually a merman and the reason he's a nobody is because he sold his heart to Ursula to get out of the water, so i decided to give it a shot at how it'd go down. Just a simple, short story about how King Triton's only son disappeared.
1. The Prince's Wish

This is the story of how a boy lost his heart.

Though that statement is true romantically, spiritually, and physically, it doesn't mean that he died.  
Rather, this is the story about a boy that lost his heart to live...  
It all started beneath the ocean waves; deep, under the sea where no sailors or divers could ever hope to ever find.  
In fact, this was so overlooked that like Atlantis, people just wrote it off as a myth and explorers gave up on it.  
Only there, in a place so unreachable, could the palace of the king of the ocean, King Triton, rule.  
Now, you're probably well familiar with the name "King Triton" or the names of his beautiful daughters; most notoriously young Ariel... but because of your familiarity, telling a story of those girls would be pointless. This is the story of King Triton's one forgotten son, "Demy", and how he became forgotten.

See, the king originally had only two children; stopping after recieving an heir to the throne; a boy of whom was named, Demy. He was King Triton's second born child, and bore with him a heavy burden to be the king's successor someday. Triton and his wife and people strived to make him fit the part better.  
Regularly, Triton would show the boy around the kingdom, allow him to sit in on court dates, attend every official meeting- all routine by the time Demy was still just a young merboy.

He found himself running away from his father before getting dragged into official business and begging his sister to help him get days off. She could never understand the pressure he must've felt, as she was only pressured to sing and perform for her people to uphold the family grace. But he found himself starting to hate his family for this... hate the kindgom hate the family, hate the ocean that bound him to this fate.

One day, his sister grew tired of helping Demy hide and dragged him to their parents where he was thoroughly scolded and criticised for not taking the kingdom seriously. Demy pleaded with his father to quit being so demanding of him, and let him have a break like his sister... and so his father grounded him.

As the young prince sat sadly in the corner of his room guarded by palace guards so he wouldn't run away again, he noticed a wrenching feeling in his chest. The feeling turned and shot up his spine to his brain, making his lip tremble and nose start to run a little. He hit the wall and gritted his teeth. Stupid emotions. All those would ever do is hold him down...  
He stared dreamily out his small window at some fish swimming so freely and irregularly that it was almost as though they were dancing so freely in the water... carelessly in front of him...  
and that was the moment the prince made a wish that he'd never forget.

'I wish i could be like that... I wish i could throw this all away; dance with the water and forget about it all...'

He heard singing from outside and looked below to see his sister and her friends practicing a song carelessly on a rock across from him.  
He knew what they were doing; they were going to captivate some sailors and sink some more ships again.  
He sighed and threw his head back against the wall in annoyance. Those girls drowned sailors by making them hit rocks and sink all the time for fun and never got in trouble; why was it so bad that Demy wanted to miss being drowned in the palace lifestyle? She should be the grounded one...  
Sure enough, he heard a small bang and noticed large chunks of debris soon followed by a large mass of boat that his sister and her friends giggled as they swam away from. He felt the disturbance in the water as the sailors struggled to swim to the top of the water; the panic in the ripples as they flailed atop for air... then... slowly calmed down and sank back into the water gracefully.  
He'd always been sensitive to how the water felt. He was terrified when he felt his first boat crash but now it was just a nuisance.

'Just die... everybody just die. Be trapped in this kingdom, like me.'

After the king had lifted his grounding, he asked if he could go exploring for a bit. The king agreed under the condition that his sister went with him, and so he went on his way.  
What Triton didn't know was that Demy and his sister had similar intentions. She wanted to gaze upon her latest victims, and he wanted to look at their strange tools...  
He wasn't exactly fascinated by anything he found. But since every shipwreck had been so random in it's spoils, he always wanted to look... anything to get out of the castle.  
Then in that shipwreck, he found something actually special.  
A large, strange, instrument with strings... still in decent condition.  
He poked it and laughed a bit as it let out a "Boing" sound. Fascinated, he brought the strange item immediately to his father who forbade him to keep it. He begged, clung to it... offered to play in each of his sister's musicals...  
After a while his mother said that he could have it under the condition that he stopped protesting his princely duties and grew up.  
He agreed in a heartbeat... and in a heartbeat he hated himself for it.  
Because he kept getting older, more responsibility was entrusted upon him, and he wanted to run away or play sick... ANYTHING for a day off...  
but none came for him.

Demy taught himself how to play the weird and huge instrument in his free time, but didn't have enough time to really learn anything impressive.

That made him angry; the other mermen got to play their instruments all they wanted to but he was begging and pleading for a day to play that he never got. Over time, the instrument stopped looking so good for being in the water for so long, and soonafter decayed in Demy's own room.  
The sight broke the poor prince's heart, but nobody would help him. They told him it was completely irrelevant and he needed to focus on becoming a good enough prince.

Now, at this point in the story you might think that was all his parents ever thought about, and that he always tried his very best. Actually, Demy seldom tried his best after he was a toddler and decided that he didn't want to be king. There was too much responsibility, too many expectations, and too little time for things like friends, music, and exploring. He'd rather sleep and listen to the mermaids sing... make a friend, find a treasure...then sleep some more. He spent so much time daydreaming about what he'd rather be doing, that his parents got to be so strict to him as it was the only way he'd do even a little of what they told him to. He spent so much time trying to understand the strange instrument that he never payed attention to his parents at all so they thought it was a blessing that it decayed.  
Back to the point, when it was decayed, nobody would help him in the entire palace. Demy was tired of being forced to hear about ocean order and what other people wanted from him, when all he wanted was to master this instrument. It was then that the prince decided that if nobody in the palace would help him, he'd find somebody in the ocean that would.  
And so, as the castle slept that night, Demy snook out of the palace with the remnants of his beloved instrument and ran away.  
Still, the ocean folk all knew he was the prince, and rather than help him with the instrument they all wanted him to go back home. The last thing anybody needed was their only prince to get in harm's way...  
But he didn't care. He had to keep swimming... somebody'd help him, right?  
He got tired and fell against a plant covered rock, exhausted. How long had he been swimming? Was it worth it?  
He looked sadly at the instrument feeling a little choked up.

"I just... All i wanted was to dance with you..."

Suddenly he jumped at the sound of a cackle right behind him and turned to see the woman his dad had described as a "sea witch". Just looking at her scared him... but he was already tired of his emotions. Tired of it all.  
Why hello... a prince so far from his castle, eh? And all you have with you is that rotted sitar...  
He looked away from her.

"Im not afraid of you. Dad said you could kill me; but i don't really care. Go ahead and mock me, everybody else does."

"Oh... i can see through you, Demy. You're sad, lonely and terrified! But i wouldn't kill you... nono, id much rather see you happy!"

"...happy?"

"Of course!"  
He touched the instrument quietly.

"You... knew what this was called?"

"Yes, it's a sitar. You sit when you play it; fancy thing. Must've been an Indian ship. I could fix it for you if you want...  
he paused and stared at her in shock

"You'd... do that?"

"For a price, of course! But you seem pretty-"

"Not interested. I know your prices; dad lectured me on them. This... isn't worth it."

"That isn't what your heart says..."

He paused. "My heart?"

"Yes, your heart. Your feelings, your soul if you will-"

"Even if i really want it and i get it, I'll never be able to play it. Dad wouldn't let me."

"Hmm... you don't seem too happy with your father, huh?"

It was then that the prince finally lost his composure.  
"He... he wont just let me be me! You know? Everybody in this kingdom wants me to be somebody I'm not! What's the point in having a heart, or feelings or anything like that if i they mean... nothing to anybody else?! I'm not dad, I'm not... i just wanna be able to learn how to play this thing; live my own life as a nobody and-"

"Hmm, a Nobody, eh?"

"..y-you know... somebody nobody knows. Somebody who can... meet people and-"

"Demy, Demy... I think i have a deal you're gonna die for."

"But, hey-"

"Follow me to my lair if you'll consider it. "

"W-wait!"

She went to leave and he started after her getting cut off by two eels with different colored eyes. He stared at them curiously and she continued walking as she said,

"Let those two know if you're interested, Dem dem! Theyll show you how to find me..."

She disappeared in a pool of black ink before he could ask anything else and looked back at the sitar, doubtedly.  
He swam to it and touched it gently... what was she gonna propose? Could he refuse it if he followed her?

"Time's running out..." he jumped as an eel whispered into his ear.

"I-I dont know if i should..."

"How bad do you want to get out of the ocean?"  
"Away from the palace?"  
"With your sitar..."

"My... sitar..."

He turned to the eels.

"Take me to her."

Before he could say anything else, they wrapped themselves around his arms and dragged him somewhere. He looked sadly back at the sitar and struggled but couldn't swim on his own with the eels on his arms. They swam further into the ocean, through a confusing cave and tunnel and eventually in front of a couldron that bubbled in the water.  
He looked at it curiously and suddenly felt the sea witch grab his shoulders and whisper in his ear

"Gooooood boy... I have a contract for you to sign and-"

"Hang on... what exactly is your-"

"Oh! Where are my manners! Here you go..."  
She handed him a golden contract and he rolled his eyes.

"Do i really have to read? That's a lot of words..."

She laughed. "No, your majesty I'll give you the abridged version if you want."

"Is that shorter?"

"...yes. Here's the deal... I'll teach you how to play the sitar like a professional, and get you out of the ocean and away from your father. He'll never find you, scouts honor. All i want from you is simple really..."

"My autograph?"  
She laughed. "Yes, on the contract."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Wow! You'd... really help me?"

"Hey, kid. You help me i help you, the ocean's a nicer place. Now sign."

"But... what about the palace? Who'll-"

"Your sister only has to marry, right? No problem."

"Yea... yea, i guess youre right! He likes her more, any-"

"Just sign Demy."

"Right right..."  
He signed it and she laughed hysterically. Before he could ask what was going on, the contract disappeared with magic and coral plants emerged from the ground and wrapped tightly around his wrists, holding him in place. He struggled in a panic, unsure of what happened.

"I-I don't get it... what's this?"

"You signed the paper; you really should've read it. Well i suppose i can tell you now... I'll make all your dreams come true... for a small price."

"I-it wasn't my autograph?!"

"No, no... it's just your heart."

"M-my heart?!"

"I'll make you into a Nobody... then if your will is strong enough, your dreams will come true. If not, well... i did my part."  
He looked at her in horror and tried struggling to no avail. She sighed.

"Don't look at me like that, you said it yourself; you don't really need a heart. Who needs feelings, right?"

"But... isn't this going to kill me?"

"Hush now, child..."

Suddenly she summoned a black cloud from her cauldron and Demy closed his eyes in fear as it charged towards him...  
He gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his chest and suddenly... his whole body felt tingly... like it was dissolving. He weakly looked up at the blurring figure of the sea witch holding a crystalized pink heart as she looked at him with a sick smile.

"It's time to sleep... your highness."

Then he felt himself dissolve into nothing.


	2. The Organization

This story is a fanfiction written by a fan and not a professional; All characters belong to their original content owners and I own and claim nothing here; this was written for fun, nothing more or less... Rated "s" for Stoopidafied

The kingdom was devastated when Ursula told the king of his precious prince's fate. The king was so devastated that he banished Ursula and forbade any mention of the prince in the kingdom. He tried to have a new son, a new heir... but his wife only bore daughters before she passed away with the birth of his youngest, Ariel. The family never forgave themselves for the loss of the boy, and because the mention of his name was such a taboo, people soon forgot about his existance. As a matter of fact, Triton's first born and himself are the only ones who ever remembered him once in a blue moon.  
See, a heart is like a soul. It contains your memories, feelings, identity, and life. Giving that up made people forget about Demy easier, and made him into nothing at all. And like that, nobody in the ocean heard from him again...

He came to with the water splashing over his lower body as he lay on the sand, idly. He weakly pushed himself off the ground and paused. Sand... right? Where was he?  
He looked back at the waves splashing viciously in the ocean behind him. Almost... dancing...? He gasped as it all came back to him and looked at his lower body in a shock.

Feet? Legs? Was he... out of the ocean?

He jumped up and quickly lost his balance, letting out a small yell as he fell to the floor and felt the sand get on his face. Free... he could do whatever he wanted, now! He sat down and splashed in the low waves thinking for a minute then paused at a thought.

'My sitar...? Where is it?'

He looked around with a sigh and kicked the water, pausing at how the water looked almost rhythmic when he moved it... he smiled and kicked it again. And again, and again and again, he flailed in the water watching as it danced over him.

"Dance, water, dance!"

He yelled happily as he splashed it faster and faster... he paused for a breath.

'Man, this could really use some tunes...'

he imagined the sitar with a sad sigh and paused as some water came from his hand and soon formed a shiny new sitar on his lap.

'Holy... dude, AWESOME!'

He couldn't stop himself before he began playing the sitar easily, basking in the music that sounded so much more rhythmic now than it did in the ocean. He closed his eyes and couldn't hide a smile as he finally got to hear it for himself... but he paused as he realized it was just a smile. He didn't actually feel anything with it. Come to think of it, he hadn't felt anything had he? Did that have something to do with his wish? When he opened his eyes he noticed music notes and water figures dancing around him and got so startled by them that they all exploded and he shielded his head with his sitar as it began raining for a moment from the exploded figures.

"That's some power you got there, little dude. Water elementalist, eh?"

The random voice made Demy jump and turn to see a man in a black coat with an eyepatch and a scar, staring at him with interest. Water poured across his lap and he looked to see the sitar had turned back into water

"M-my sitar-"

"Don't worry, don't worry... it'll come back."

"Y-ou sure? I think i... broke it..."

"As if! C'mon, concentrate on the instrument..."

Demy did and the Sitar sure enough reformed out of water and fell into his lap.

"Whoa..."

"Well, now. Are you a nobody?"

Demy remembered his wish and nodded, quietly at first... then shrugged.

"Yea, i guess i am. I made a deal with this-"

"Bravo! Welcome to the team, kid. My name is-"

"Team? What te-"

"Xigbar, what's yours?"

"...huh?"

"What's your name, kiddo?"

"D-demy..."

"Welcome to the team, Demy~!"

"What... team?"

"Oh, organization. Don't worry, you'll fit right in."

"What is it?"

"Oh, well, basically we do missions, we run errand-"

"I think i'll pass."

"Huh?!"

"I just want to play my sitar. I don't need all that."

Xigbar laughed.  
"Just join up, Kiddo. We need some fresh talent and you're pretty good. Don't worry there'll be plenty of time to play it between missions."

Demy looked at him seriously.  
"Promise?"

"Absolutely. Come with me, i'll show you to the superior... youll get in don't worry."

"Worry?"

Xigbar laughed  
"Sorry my fault, random heartless pun. Aha~"

"You're kinda weird..."

"...says the naked mulleted man on the beach. Ok!"

"Hey, i got a question."

"Shoot."

"What's a nobody?"

"Heartless dudes with skill."

"...heartless...? Demy thought about it for a minute."

Xigbar sighed. "Here's a way to prove it."

In an instant, he slapped Demy across the face and Demy fell back instinctively.

"What was that for?!"

"How do you feel? Are you mad at me?"

"Mad...?" Demy paused.

He felt absolutely nothing. Why wasn't he mad about the stranger hitting him? Scared of being next to such a mean stranger who wanted him to join a "team" he knew nothing of? Sad about never seeing his home again?

"You don't feel anything do you? That's cause you're one of us. You're dead by yourself, kid. I know you don't really care, but you-"

"That's nice and all, really. But i don't care if i die. I only want to play my sitar."

"How can you "want" anything? You're-"

"Just leave me with my wish, ok? It's all i really have left."

"Wish...?"  
Demy summoned his sitar and closed his eyes, ignoring Xigbar as he strummed it gently. Xigbar paused for a moment.

"Yo kid, you thirsty? Water elementalists drink a lot, right?"

"I feel fine."

"That's cause you haven't thought about it. Hang on i'll be right back."

Xigbar opened a dark portal and ran through it and Demy ignored him and went back to his sitar  
After what felt like no time, Xigbar came back and tossed a bottle in his lap.

"What's this?"

"Apple juice."

"What's apple juice?"

"Juice from an apple..."

"What's an apple?"

"Just try it..." he opened the bottle for Demy and Demy took a sip.  
It was strong, but sweet and tasted pretty good... before he knew it, he'd chugged it all.

"See? Told you you were thirsty."

"That was good!"

"Join the organization and I'll give you lots of it."

"No, I think i'll stay here. But thank you for the apple juice!"  
Demy gasped as he started to feel something. A strange something... a... dizzying sort of nausea...

"X-xigbar, i feel something."

"Oh really? But Nobody's can't feel it's probably in your head. Get back to your sitar, dude..."

"Yea... you're ri-"  
he cut himself off as his world faded to black and he felt his body hit the floor numbly and get lifted as Xigbar said.

"No... thank you."

Demy sat up in a sweat and looked around. He was dressed in a heavy and restricting long black cloak, sitting on a bed in a big white room. He went to walk and stumbled to the floor with a sigh.

These leg things... they really kinda sucked.

He began crawling to the door but it quickly flew open and Xigbar ran in jumping back in surprise as he saw Demy on the floor.

"Whoa there... you alright dude?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"C'mon, trooper. Superior wants to meet you."

"Superior?"

Xigbar turned to leave and Demy got up... and fell to the floor again. Xigbar heard that and turned to him offering a hand.

"It's alright, bro. Moving around can be hard when youre still new. C'mon I'll help."

Demy took his hand and he put Demy's arm around his shoulder and grabbed his hip to walk him out of his room.

"How'd you know i'd be awake?"

"Oh... lucky guess. You passed out on the beach so i took the liberty of taking you with me and getting you some clothes. Don't worry, you'll make a good new addition and you'll like it here."

Demy looked at the arm that dangled at his side and the dark cloth that now covered him.

"Clothes...?"

Xigbar ignored him and walked straight ahead down a long hallway and to a door at the end of some stairs. Then opened a door and walked Demy into it... and let him go. Demy stumbled a bit but kinda got the hang of standing and turned to see Xigbar portal away. He looked back into the room and tried to walk in and stumbled onto the floor of a room with a large desk in it. Somebody walked to him from behind the desk and knealt to his eye level. He was a dark skinned man with white hair and a coat like the one he was wearing.

"So... you're Demy? Xigbar tells me you're a water elementalist... summon your weapon."

"My... weapon?"

"How do you control water?"

"Oh..."

He concentrated on his sitar and suddenly water emerged and formed into his sitar on his lap.  
"I see... so you're a musician, hmm? Do you remember your past?"

Demy looked away in defeat of the question and bit his lip uncomfortably. "I... don't want to talk about it."

The man laughed at that.  
"There are no secrets in the organization; especially from me. Tell me your past."

"What if i don't want to join your organization?" Demy said, folding his arms

"Then i can kill you right here..."

"I'm not scared... i don't feel anything anymore."

"Hmm, then that wouldn't work, would it... Xigbar told me you like apple juice... would you tell me for some?"

"I like apple juice."

"Then start talking."

Demy told him about his past and the man nodded.

"I see... welcome to the organization, Demy. I'm going to give you... a new identity. Forget who you were. Your new name... is Xedmy."

"Xed...my?"

"Welcome in, Xedmy. I hope that we-"

"Uh, how do i spell that?"

"X-e-d-m-"

"S-e-t-"

"X-e-d-"

"That's what i said! S-e-"

"Alright. This is obviously too complicated for your simple little mind, isn't it? Then how would you be with Demyx? Do you know how to spell that?

"D-e-m-y...x?"

"Very good! Now Demyx, i'll be expecting you to work hard and don't let me down."

"Will I really get to play my sitar?"

"Please leave."

And that's how Demyx joined the organization!

*sips apple juice*


End file.
